Seek You
by captainkodak1
Summary: Just a little story about Kim and Ron.


The More I Seek You

By Captainkodak1

Kim slid her key into the door of the home that she shared with Ron. They were both attending Upperton University where Ron was studying in the Culinary Department and Kim was studying in the International Relations Dept. The home was locating on the outskirts of town where they were able to find a place that was close to school yet far enough away that they could continue their world saving careers without disturbing or endangering other students. It was a nice three bedroom home on the side of Mount Upperton and had about 3 acres of land with it. This allowed them to come and go as they pleased and GJ could send a hovercraft without disturbing anyone. It also gave them the privacy that they craved and had so little of.

Right now Kim's mood was matched by the inclement weather outside. Freezing rain made the front steps slippery and the forecast was for sleet and freezing rain all night. Luckily it was Friday night, so they didn't have to worry about classes for a couple of days. However, they had planned to take a trail up the mountain to a favorite outcrop of rock that let them overlook all of the area around them and have a picnic. Now that was all down the tubes. Not only did the forecast trash any hopes of a picnic, but it also dashed any hopes for a nice weekend. To top it all off Kim had bombed a quiz that morning.

She closed the door after she had entered the house. Shaking sleet from her hair and her coat she put down her books on the table by the door and took off her coat. Hanging it on one of the dowels sticking out of a board nailed to the wall by the door she turned, picking up her books and headed into the living area of the home. It was a log home, at least looked like a log home. The logs were actually made of a special mixture that was practically indestructible. Just in case one of the villains they fought decided to try and hit them at home. Not that Kim would have minding right now. At least she could take out her frustrations on any stupid enough to try and attack right now. She placed her books on the table in the room that they used as an office/study room and headed for the den. Her mood darkened even more when she noticed that Ron was not there. The room was dark and cool. Sleet tapped at the window as the darkening countryside fell prey to the storm. Trees were already bending down from the weight of the sleet and freezing rain.

With a sigh, she turned and noticed a pile of mail on the table. Apparently Ron had brought up the mail earlier and placed her on the table. Picking up the mail she noticed that there were a few bills and other related items. One letter caught her attention. It was from a foundation that she had applied for some scholarship money. The money would really come handy with the bills from school. Without it, well things might get a little dicey. With a large amount of hope she tore into the envelope. Opening the letter she quickly began to read. With a groan she flopped to the couch and let the letter fall onto the table. Did all of the groups get the same person to write these letters. Basically it said thank you for applying but we are sorry that we cannot help you at this time and please feel free to apply again later. This was not good. Sure her parents made good money but she wanted to make her own way. She would just have to try something else. Laying back on the couch she closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

Kim opened her eyes to the sight of a roaring fire in the fireplace. A blanket and had laid over her making her feel warm and snug. She raised her head and yawned. A very welcome voice came to her ears and well as a wonderful smell to her nose.

"Well hello sleepy head."

Kim turned to see the very welcome smiling face that belonged to the one and only Ron Stoppable. He placed a tray down in front of her loaded to two bowls of her favorite stew. The smell was more than heavenly. She sat up with a smile while Ron stepped around behind her. Soon his hands were massaging her shoulders and the back of her neck. She melted into his touch. He could trip over his own shadow, but when he touched her is was sheer bliss. Her head laid back on the back of the couch after a few minutes and she looked up at him upside down.

"You are way too good at that."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Glad you like the service. Right now let's eat before the stew gets cold."

Ron came around the couch and sat down beside her. She settled next to him as he passed her the bowl of steaming stew. A plate of warm bread sat on the table in front of her and a mug of hot chocolate sat beside it. She gave him a smile as she started to eat. They sat there together eating in the firelight.

Kim placed her empty bowl down on the table in front of her and sat back with a contented sigh. Ron cleared the dishes and sat back down beside her with his arm over her shoulder. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed as she settled in. The fire snapped and cracked in front of her and she was full, warm and content. Ron placed an envelope on her lap.

"I saw the letter on the table when I found you asleep. Sorry but I read it and I'd like to say that I am sorry. But you might want to open this one."

Kim picked up the envelope and looked at it. It was from a foundation that Ron had suggested to her but she really didn't give a lot of hope to. She opened the letter and her eyes went wide.

"Dear Miss Possible, It is with great pleasure that we would like to inform you that you have been selected for the Davenworth Scholarship. We hope to hear from you soon so that we may finalize the particulars. We would also like to say that your friend Ron wrote the most amazing letter of recommendation to the board. He actually delivered it in person as you were assisting in the disaster in South America. He was quite sick but was determined that to make the presentation to the board. Thank you again for the application and congratulations."

She turned to him.

"RON! You had the flu at that time and YOU went out in THAT weather to see them?

Ron blushed and cringed at the same time.

"Well, I thought I could make a difference and since you would have missed out if someone didn't meet with them. As it was I was lucky to even get to talk to them. I was not about to let you miss out because you were helping people."

She looked at him again and then gave him a warm kiss. Without a word she settled down under his arm again and relaxed while gazing at the fire. In a way this was better than a picnic. Way better. The whole day had been a bomb, at least until now. This was beyond bliss and contentment. A thought ran through her mind.

'The more I seek you, the more I find you, the more I find you, the more I love you.'

Ron had long been her rock, her foundation in her life even when she didn't know it. She found that he was more and more amazing with each day he was in her life. Each day she found something new and amazing in him. The more she looked the more she found and it made her love him even more each and every day.

As she snuggled into him even more she whispered.

"I wanna sit by your side,  
I wanna share my life with you,  
I wanna lay back against you and breathe, feel your heart beat,  
This love is so deep, it's more than I can stand,  
I melt in your peace, it's overwhelming."

Ron gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You say something KP?"

Kim shook her head as contentment swelled over her.

"No Ron. Nothing important."

She lay with her head in her special place on his shoulder, feeling each breath, hearing the beat of his heart. She felt her heart beat in time with his. Closing her eyes she settled into a peace that she had only dreamed of finding, and she knew so few find.

I hope all of you liked this one. I am still around just not as much as before. This one just really bugged me for quite awhile so I worked it out. Take care out there.


End file.
